Chernabog
Chernabog, also spelled as Chernobog, Crnobog, Chornoboh, Czernobog, and Tchernobog, is the Slavic God of Darkness and Evil and the Lord of Bald Mountain. Biography Chernabog, The Dark God Rise of the God of Darkness Before the dawn of time and space, two entities were brought into existence, one the incarnation of light, the other of darkness. The dark entity would come to be known as Chernabog, the God of Darkness, and the twin of the God of Light. For eons, these two siblings were in never ending conflict and fought for the fate of the multiverse, with the balance of power constantly shifting. As the incarnations of darkness and light, Chernabog and his sibling can never be destroyed as they are living forces of nature. Though both of these entities seek dominance over the other, they acknowledge the other's importance in maintaining multiversal balance. Chernabog used all his powers to spread darkness and evil throughout the multiverse and cause destruction and chaos, actions which would let Chernabog be remembered in countless myths and legends throughout countless cultures as a Black God known by many names, but most commonly Satan. Only when Chernabog's sibling harnessed the combined power of light and good through all living things, was the God of Light able to overpower Chernabog, and imprison him in a realm of darkness for eternity. However, in order to secure Chernabog's defeat, the God of Light sacrificed his physical self, becoming one with creation. The God of Light that would come to be most commonly known as Jehovah and Yahweh sparked the birth of a multitude of universes across the multiverse while planting the seeds of new lifeforms. Through Jehovah, new breeds of deities were created such as the Olympians and Asgardians, gods who would follow in Jehovah's footsteps, but every so often a few would become corrupted with darkness. With all that Jehovah had done to hold him at bay, Chernabog began plotting his revenge by corrupting all which Jehovah had created so that he could destroy and then remake the multiverse in his own image. Earth-19999 On Earth-19999, before and after the universe came to be, Chernabog appeared before the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, and came to be seen as the deity of the Dark Elves, who modeled their armor and culture to honor the Dark God. After the universe was brought into the light, Chernabog showed the Dark Elves how to use the Reality Stone to bring the universe back to the state of eternal night from which Chernabog could rule as the supreme dark deity. With light all but spreading throughout the universe after the defeat of the Dark Elves, he returned to his own realm which would be called the Darkforce Dimension. With the rifts that Chernabog created between his realm and Earth-19999, he often saw fit to enact his plans of returning Earth-19999 back to the state of eternal night. Chernabog's plans usually involved lesser beings beneath him doing his work for him so that the universe would be right for his taking such as the Dark Elves. Chernobog had visited the planet Earth during the 12th Century in an attempt to find the Infinity Stones, having felt their presence their. His search led his existence being discovered by ancient Slavs who began to worship Chernobog as a god. These Slavs would come together with other religious groups who believed in Gods of chaos and formed what would become HYDRA. Chernobog eventually gave up his search and returned home to his dimension, unfortunately the Inhumans of that era discovered Chernobog's search and one of their most powerful Dark Force users was able to close the rift and prevent Chernobog from opening another one. In the 1940's, Whitney Frost would be exposed to Dark Force after a rift was created through the use of an atomic bomb. This blast gave Chernobog strength, but not enough to open a rift on his end, so he relied upon Whitney to assist him. Chernobog tempted Whitney by calling to her and filling her head with ideas of power and dominance so that she may try to open the rift again. When she succeeded, Chernobog nearly had the power he needed to return, but instead of choosing Whitney as a vessel of transport he chose Jason Wilkes so that he may slip into our world with great power. Before he could fully control Jason, the portal was forcibly closed, but Jason still had a large portion of Chernobog's power within him, which would later be passed to Whitney Frost. When the third rift had opened, Chernobog's power was returned to him but he wasn't able to break through the block set up by the Inhuman. Following this ordeal, Dark Force would be studied by SHIELD and various other organizations over the decades. These experiments with Dark Force, gave Chernobog the jumps he needed to break through, which he did in the year 1997. When Chernobog broke free he initially attempted to hunt the Inhumans but realized that they had hid themselves from the world much better than he had expected. Return to the dark chernobog soon began resurrecting the dark elfs who died after their invasion of the realms failed and planned to use the energy from a solar eclipse to activate his true form and plunge the world in to ever lasting darkness not able to wait he used his power to cause a eclipse over stone henge and his ceremony begin when he was interupted by the avengers and doctor strange but while they got by the dark elfs with ease chernobog was far too strong even for hulk and thor and as the eclipse darkened the sky the dark one revealed his true demonic form as a winged armoured beast with glowing orange eyes he than immobilised the heroes and prepared to consume their souls to further grew his strength when he was attacked by johnny blaze the ghost rider and sentry who managed to free the avengers chernobog told them he could not be stoped as darkness can never be destroyed than doctor strange suggested the only way to defeat chernobog was to send him back to the dark force dimension so while they keeped him distracted he prepared the spell and when ghost rider used his fire to weaken him the dark one reverted to his original form and before he could attack strange opened a door way to the darkness threw their combined attacks chernobog was forced threw but before he vanished he vowed they hadn't seen the last of him than the portal closed and the god of darkness disappeared back to his realm.Not long after Chernabog formed an alliance with Loki and both gods form an alliance to conquer the universe. Powers and Abilities * Dark Force Manipulation: '''Chernobog is the most powerful Dark Force user in existence and is capable of wielding its power far greater than any ordinary manipulator. ** '''Superhuman Strength: Chernobog can lift objects up to 100 tons. His strength is said to be equal to Odin. ** Cosmic Manipulation: Chernobog can manipulate cosmic energy for various effects,control blue satyrs,demons,monsters,dragons and shadows * Immortality: Chernobog is considered to be long-living entity * Telekinesis: Chernobog can levitate things using his mind. * Flight: Chernobog's wings allow him to fly. Category:Villains Category:Dievas Category:Hell-Lords Category:Darkforce Users Category:HYDRA Category:Warlords